


Baby blitzwing?

by Little_sheabean



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Fluff, M/M, Tags to be added, Transformer Sparklings, bots being dorks, sparkling blitzwing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_sheabean/pseuds/Little_sheabean
Summary: When Blitzwing suddenly ends up as a sparkling how will both sides react? Could this possibly bring a stand still in the war? Or even possibly give it a chance at ending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first transformers fic, please be gentle on me guys

Bumblebee blared his horn in impatients when Bulkhead took way too long to get his aft out if base. "Bulkhead! Coommooonn! Get those tires spinning!" The bigger mech stumbled out of base at that.

"im coming im coming, Sari was just begging to come along"

Bee gave a small rumble of his engine, "alright lets go!" He sped away from the other at full speed, Bulkhead quickly in pursuit. 

"H-hey! Wait up!"

~~~

"L-Lord megatron! I am eternally sorry for bothering you but it is of great importance."

Megatron gives a deep rumbling sigh, "what is it lugnut?" He paused when he heard a small coo coming from behind the bot.

"W-well.. It appears that blitzwing has... Regressed into a sparkling..." He held out blitzwing who made a small whine of disapproval at the way the big bot was holding him, wiggling around.

Megatron stills, hoping that his optics where failing him. He took a second to reset them, when they came back online the small sparkling still there, and still very much so blitzwing. "How... Did this happen!?"

"No idea my lord!" Lugnut cowars slightly under megatrons glare. Blitzwing finally having wiggled enough managed to escape lugnuts grasp, giving a startled beep as he plummeted to the ground below. 

Lugnut cringes as Blitzwing lands on his aft on the ground. A few seconds of shocked silence lapsing before blitzwings faces switched around to random and a loud wail escaped him, fat drops of coolant to escape his optics. Megatron groans and picks up blitzwing, shushing him and glaring at lugnut. 

"This is why we carry sparklings correctly and DONT drop them" megatron cradles blitzwing, rocking slightly to calm him. 

"Im so very sorry my liege, how may i make it up to you!" Lugnut fell to his knees infront of megatron, head down. 

"Find out what blitzwing had been doing in the passing cycles. Report back to me what could have caused this." Lugnut quickly stood and with a passing word was off to do as told. 

Megatron glances down at the wiggling bundle of sparkling he had in his arms in disapproval, "now what shall i do with you? You are of no use to me like this.." He sits himself down with blitzwing on his lap. Blitzwing chewing on his hand as if it was energon candy.

"Perhaps i can pawn you off to the autobots to take care of. The bumbling fools would probably take you in even knowing who you are. To soft to pass up a sparkling." Megatron holds up Blitzwing, "yes... Thats exactly what i shall do.." 

~~~

Bee's brakes suddenly kicked online cause bulkhead to swerve in order to not crash into his friend, "bee! Why'd ya brake so suddenly???" 

"Uhh bulkhead i think we should com. Bossbot"

"Why's that?" Bulkhead transformed back into bot form after Bee, glancing at what the other had just picked up, "buddy.. Is that?"

"A sparkling that looks suspiciously like blitzwing? Yeah.." He glanced up at the green mech.

"Maybe we should have brought Sari after all" he mumbles before opening up his comlink, "we are going to be coming back to base with a small.. Something"

Bee suddenly pipes up, "ratch i think you should get medbay ready, i dont think what we found is normal" 

"Yeah what bee said"

'Alright? You bots best not be banged up bad.' 

Bee at this point had already shifted to his car form and was speeding back to base with a cooing sparkling in his passenger seat, not wanting to wait for Bulkhead to catch up so he could get the weird package out of himself.

Meanwhile, megatron had watched the two mechs from afar, a smirk on his faceplate, "perfect~ now i dont have to deal with a sparkling and maybe the autobots can figure out what when wrong" he chuckled slightly, "and perhaps how i can do it to them!"


	2. answers or more questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some facts about ratchet and a insight of wo will be caring for this unexpected bundle.

Prime gave a curious and worried glance towards ratchet after his comlink closed, “that was an odd call.. What have those two gotten in too?”

Ratchet shrugs his shoulders, “only primus knows what those young bots have gotten into now. All i hope is it doesn't end with me having to save their sorry afts.” he leans against the examination table as the two wait for bumblebee and bulkhead to make it back to base. 

Not even a cycle later bumblebee practically ran in, carrying something in his arms that clearly did not want to be held. Optimus getting a clear view of it before ratchet could, a look of disbelief and shock washing over his faceplate as he saw what the minibot was holding. “Docbot!” he got out between intakes, holding out his package. Ratchet shutters his optics a couple times before picking up the infantilized bot. 

“What in primus name did you bots do?!” he looked over blitzwing slightly before back to bee with a look of accusation.

“I didn't do nothing to him! I found him like that on the side of the road all by himself. I think he may have been up to something before well… this happened to him.” bee rushed out quickly, not wanting to be in the blame for this. Especially when he hadn't done it. 

“I can vouch for him, i was there when he found the big.. Er.. little guy” bulkhead stammered out. 

Blitzwing who had been prodding at the new bot he was now being carried by was slowly getting bred of having zero entertainment and made that known by giving loud beeps at the bigger bots in an effort to grab their attention again. Ratchet lets out a big gush of air from his vents in a sigh as he glanced at the sparkling, he had to admit he had always wanted to have a sparkling of his own, but the war and being a field medic came before that and was much more important. Even with him being a ‘grumpy old medic’ he still held a soft spot for sparklings, even if he knew they were decepticons. “What did you do to get this done hm?” he tickles blitzwings sides with a small smile, the sparkling letting out soft noises and wiggling, a big smile on their faceplate that was still firmly locked onto random. 

Bulkhead and bumblebee both watch in shocked silence as optimus watches with a slight knowing look in his gaze, “any ideas on how this could have come to be ratchet?” he questioned the medic gently.

“Honestly, in all my years on the field i have never encountered anything like this. I have to say this is a first for me as well” he responded back easily. 

He sets blitzwing down on the examination table ,quickly realizing that blitzwing was a mover and wasn't going to sit still for him to be able to scan the young one. “Bumblebee, make yourself useful and hold blitzwing for me would you” he grunts out as he gets ready to scan him. 

Bee makes a small noise of complaint, stopping almost immediately after when ratchet shoots him a look. He grumbles and sits himself on the table, picking up blitzwing, “why do i have too? why not get bulkhead to hold him?”   
“For one, bulkheads servos are much too big to hold the sparkling while i scan him, second off, he was watching you after i put him down as well as you will probably be the one to look after him in the long run, and no you can't argue on this fact. Not only do you have the most energy on this team but you being the smallest will help with caring for him. “ 

“Oh”was bee’s simple response to that, “looks like your gonna be stuck with me a bit longer while docbot figures this out huh?” be watches as ratchet scans Blitzwing over, making the sparkling stay as still as possible. 

Ratchet hums as he finishes up the scan, looking it over, “if i didn't know this was supposed to be a fully grown bot i would say he's a perfectly healthy sparkling… there is nothing medically that's causing this regression.” he says to no one in particular, mostly talking to himself. “This will most likely take a bit to figure out since it's not something directly apparent. Congrats bee, you've been chosen as the bot whos gonna watch over him.”

The yellow minibot glances down at blitzwing then back up at ratchet, his optics almost comically wide, “doc i really dont believe im the best bot for this job! Like you say i- im really irresponsible!! I can't watch over a sparkling! Primus i can't be responsible for one!!” 

Ratchet shakes his helm, “you're watching him. He's clearly already attached himself to you. And everybot else is going to be much too busy to watch over him.” 

The bot in question had taken that moment to curl up in bees hold and fall asleep, a clear sign of trust to who he's with at the time, bee giving a loud huff before getting up and walking out of the medbay, “fine, fine” 

He sits himself on the couch in the main room, letting himself finally look the small sparkling over. He had to admit this wasn't the worst thing to happen… and blitzwing was kinda cute like this if he had to admit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a fun one to write, trying to get as much in on this story before i dive myself into finals. leave a comment and feedback on what you thought of this chapter! :]

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas you have on the story or anything i can add, give me a comment! Anyways i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
